forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shilmista
| demonym = | population = | races = Wild elves | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Dellanil Quil'quien | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Galladel | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = Elbereth | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Shilmista, also known as the Forest of Shadows, was a forest near the Snowflake Mountains. Geography Lying west of the Snowflakes, the forest has been sometimes considered within the territory of Amn or Tethyr, depending on the state of those countries' borders. Its land encompassed the kingdom of the wild elf Elbereth. The River Valashar began within the forest, at the foot of the Snowflake Mountains. Within the forest, it was shallow and calm. Flora & Fauna The majority of the trees in the Forest of Shadows were elm and oak trees, though in the higher altitudes, on the slopes of the Snowflake mountains, one could find pine trees and dusktops.Because this seems to be the only reference to "dusktops" in any Forgotten Realms sourcebook, it is believed that this was a typo for either "duskwood" or "shadowtop". See Talk:Shadowtop#AKA for a brief discussion on this issue. Inhabitants As of 1370 DR, only a single wild elven tribe remained in the forest, hidden in scattered encampments. King Elbereth had a standing order to kill anyone who felled tree or elf. Defenses The ancient trees were rumored to be imbued with magic and, if called, would provide aid in battle. This was proved by Cadderly Bonaduce, who summoned them with the help of a tome written by Dellanil Quil'quien to fight an army of orcs led by Ragnor and Dorigen of Castle Trinity. History The forest of Shilmista was once a part of the great elven forest kingdom of Keltormir. During the wars with giants and dragons, the forest became separated from the Forest of Tethir and was a part of the forest then known as the Wyrmwood. This was called the "First Tethirift". During the Shoon Imperium, the elves of Shilmista were nearly driven to extinction by humans. From 731 DR until 757 DR, the elves of Shilmista fought a war against the Ring of Eyes, a group of beholders and cultists from the Lake of Steam region. Galladel, Elbereth's father, once ruled the forest. Galladel was Dellanil Quil'quien's great-grandson. The ancient forest was invaded by a huge army led by the ogrillon Ragnor. Ragnor killed Galladel, and Elbereth was proclaimed king. When Cadderly Bonaduce and Elbereth aroused the ancient trees of the forest, the elves were able to purge the forest of orcs, goblins, and any other enemies. By 1372 DR, after the defection of Riatavin and Trailstone from Amn in 1370 DR, the elves of Shilmista made cautious establishment of communication with Tethyr, by means of High Scrivener Cadderly Bonaduce, and eventually, the forest became a part of that land. Notable Locations ; Bowgentle's Grove : This calm glade in the south of the forest was the burial place of the wizard Bowgentle, who was a friend of the elves of Shilmista. ; Daoine Dun : "The Hill of the Stars", this place contained a large cavern complex and was used by the elves for defense and as a ceremonial ground. ; The Dells : These plateaus in the north of the forest were used by the elves for defense. ; Deny Ridge : This high ground in the center of the forest was another defensive lookout for the elves. ; Orgoth's Tower : This abandoned tower was the home and death place of a powerful wizard named Orgoth the Tainted, who was said to have been slain by three fiends he summoned. Appendix Notes References de:Shilmista Category:Forests Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn